


but he, that dares not grasp the thorn, should never crave the rose

by flxss



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxss/pseuds/flxss
Summary: Brad Bakshi is escaping through a window from the Mythic Quest HQ after a meeting gone wrong."I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun." - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice.Edited by the wonderful Davie (@enbydavid) <3
Relationships: Brad Bakshi & David Brittlesbee
Kudos: 21





	but he, that dares not grasp the thorn, should never crave the rose

Brad did climb out of the back window. It was getting dark despite the early time, about 4.30pm, and here he was: the head of monetisation, sneaking out the back window of the building. He was in some subordinate’s office, and somehow they had a better office than him. They had this massive room whilst he was stuck sharing an office with - Well, maybe he didn’t need so big of an office. 

For fuck’s sake, he needs to stop thinking of the size of the window whilst his pant leg is caught on the latch, otherwise he’s going to get caught before he can make his getaway. In the distance he can still hear shouting - the grating bellow of Ian who seems to still be in the midst of a very heated discussion with Poppy. Something on adding hats? He was far too zoned out in the meeting to remember:

_Across from him had been David, who seemed equally displeased with the ordeal, staring at him. It caught him off guard, to see the man’s eyes on him as he regained half-consciousness. Brad didn’t like it but he could feel his cheeks warming, so he averted his eyes, weirdly locking eyes with C.W. Was he sleeping with his eyes open?_

_David was still looking at him, Brad didn’t know if he was aware that his gaze had definitely been noticed by the beholder. Eventually he realises that Brad is staring back at him because he snaps out of it, pushing his hair back awkwardly and turning to look at the mess between Poppy and Ian._

_“Are you guys really not done yet?” David asked, his tone thoroughly bored._

_“David, do you not understand this is a life or death matter? If we don’t have hats then we lose our grip on the market!” Ian yelled._

_David sighed. “Well, Brad, is this true? Are we seeing a drop in sales due to… hats?”_

_Poppy interjected, strutting in front of Ian. “Brad won’t know! He’s asleep at the wheel, look at him! He hasn’t been paying attention for the last half an hour.”_

_They all looked dramatically at Brad who was sat staring at the wall behind David, or it seemed like that to everyone but David. Jo threw a pencil at him. He startled, focusing back on his surroundings._

_“What do you want, Jo?”_

_“David was asking you a question!”_

_“Oh, David what do you need?” He looked him directly in the eye. It was David’s turn to blush._

_“Uh, have numbers gone down without hats?” Brad could see David’s hands shuffling around the desk until they found a pencil to fiddle with. He started to twirl it between his fingers._

_“Hats? I guess the numbers are the same-”_

_Poppy spun around, her outstretched arms whacking Ian- “Ha! I knew it!” She turns and gestures to the table, “As you can see there is no use for my coding team to stay late tonight so we will be leaving at 5pm sharp!” Did she just curtsy?_

_Ian points boldly at her “BIASED! BIASED! Tell them why you want to leave at 5! Tell them, Pop, go on!”_

_David was confused, Brad watched as he dropped the pen. “Poppy?”_

_“Really, David it’s nothing. I know you can see how ridicu-”_

_“Date! She has a date!”_

_Everyone perked up at that. C.W. was still asleep, but Jo leaned in (perhaps she wanted the possible leverage). David looked baffled. He was clearly trying to avoid Brad’s eyes. Carol looked tired, just tired._

_Sue let out a little happy “Oh!” and smiled at Poppy, “Aw, who is he?”_

_“No one, it’s no-one. It doesn’t matter.” Ian was really staring at her. Wow, Brad thought, he looked… alarmed?_

_Brad didn’t care; he really wanted to get out of there. The clock read 4.15pm. He sighed. David glanced over at him for a moment before quickly averting his eyes._

_“Right, everyone. Take 10, we’ll meet back soon. Then we can sort out… whatever this is.”_

_Poppy stormed out of the room, looking embarrassed, tailed by an Ian who was asking incessant questions. Brad grabbed his laptop from in front of him and headed back to his office. Great, David was right behind him. He couldn’t deal with this._

_“Look, David, It really doesn’t matter if I pay attention in these stupid disputes. Please don’t lecture me on this. I can’t be bothered right now. It’s not the time.”_

_“Well, we are at work so it kind of is the time, but that’s not my problem right now. Are you okay?” David placed his hand on Brad’s shoulder. Brad turned and looked at said hand with a raised eyebrow. He carried on walking, letting David’s hand fall off._

_“I am perfectly fine, today has just been too long and too boring.” He sat at his desk._

_“Yeah, I get that. But we need you to be present or it’ll just take longer. I need you there, otherwise it’s just me.”_

_“You don’t need me, I’m not your partner. I’m not gonna help you.” Brad was pretending to write an email, when in reality he couldn’t focus on anything but the voice on the other side of the room._

_“Well, fine then. I don’t need you. It just helps if everyone is there, because do you really think anyone there listens to me?” He said incredulously, his voice raising to a shout. “Not a single person in there listens to me and I’m exhausted!” He hit the table, causing Brad to flinch._

_“Maybe if you didn’t roll over in conflict, we’d listen. Even your assistant acts like she owns you.”_

_“Owns me? Is that how you really see the whole world? People justowning other people, no human interactions? Just transactions?” He asked, his brow raised. “What a sad life that must be, good luck to your girlfriend!” He scoffed. Both of them were now standing. Brad pushed his chair in forcefully and stood behind it._

_“Oh, so_ now _you can do confrontation! Lucky me!” He sighed, rolling his eyes. “David, the world is transactional, don't you see that?! Not a single person in there truly cares about you. You. Are. Their. Boss! Give them their cash and they go home for the day.” David’s eyes were furrowed, he was clearly hurt. But he kept looking into Brad’s eyes._

_“No, no … That’s not right. If money is all they care about, all that anyone cares about, then it makes no sense.”_

_“Well, you’ve figured it out at last.” He started to walk out._

_“Brad, don’t leave!” Brad stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. “I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you, but you do not get to talk to me like that. You were right, I’m your boss, so apologise.”_

_Well, that was the final straw. Brad was incredulous now. He turned around and walked slowly towards David, who almost stumbled back before steadying himself._

_“Apologise? You want me to say sorry? Did I hurt your feelings?”_

“Don’t be an idiot, Brad. It’s fine.” He averted his gaze. “We have to get back” He started to walk out of the office, Brad right behind him.

_“No, no, no. An idiot would just walk out. Explain, why do you care so much about any of these people? One day, the gaming industry will shift. No one will buy the game anymore and then we all lose our jobs. At that point, we don’t have to talk to anyone of these people again. They are no longer under your jurisdiction and they will not be returning to talk to the guy who used to sign the paychecks. Cut your losses. Don’t get attached.”_

_David’s voice was shaky as he said “They’re my friends.” Brad rolled his eyes, “And it doesn’t matter if they like me, I do what I can. In the hopes that they realise that.”_

_“And if they don’t realise that?”_

_“Then I continue, nevertheless, it’s not for my sake. It’s for theirs. So that they can come into an office where every person isn’t counting the minutes till they can be rid of the place. Where they aren’t sitting, thinking of all the ways they can manipulate them and own them.”_

_“So they don’t have to share an office with me?”_

_David stopped in his tracks, turning to Brad and throwing up his arms in frustration. “Maybe Brad! Maybe that’s what I want to avoid!” He started to walk again._

_“Do you really hate it that much? You can tell me. I can be right on my way to Carol, I’m sure there’s another office space available. Hell! Maybe it can be bigger than that tiny room! And then I don’t have to listen to your fucking chewing whenever you eat anything! You do know you can close your mouth right?”_

_“Says the guy who mutters all of his emails out loud. You don’t get to call me annoying, you’re not as cool as you think.”._

_Brad stopped and stared at him, accusingly. They were a few steps from the office, just down the hallway now._

_“You don’t think I’m cool? Really David?”_

_“Not at all.”_

_Brad had an idea. “Go on then. Tell me how.”_

_“The sweaters! Those are so not cool. At best you have the whole cute, sweater nerd thing going on-”_

_“Cute sweater nerd?” Brad snorted. “Hell, Brittlesbee, just admit I’m cool and quit the gymnastics.”_

_“You’re not cool. Ian is more cool than you. You’re just a glorified accountant with a god complex and-_

_Brad did the unthinkable. He closed the gap between himself and David, putting his hand on David’s waist to draw him in and kiss him deeply. David impulsively raised his hand to run his fingers through Brad’s hair. He jumped back when he realised what had happened. He looked at Brad with wide eyes, blinking, and then walked into the conference room without a word._

_Brad could do nothing but stand there. Fuck. Why did he do that? This was not his day._

_Right, think fast. He walked into the conference room to see his colleagues all staring at him, eyes wide and mouths agape. Even Poppy and Ian had ceased their bickering to look at him, stunned. David’s ears were redder than he thought possible, inferring that they did, in fact, all know._

_Fuck, they must have seen them. How could he be so reckless?_

_He took one look at his empty chair, and turned on his heel. He rushed in the opposite direction, running to the other side of the building. There had to be a way he could get out._

Brad had finally pulled his legs out of the window. He dragged his bag through behind him before yanking it closed. It was only a short walk to the carpark and he made quick work of it. From there he could see the entrance to the building and hear the sound of Ian and Poppy bickering once more. Wow, Poppy’s voice is actually louder than Ian’s. 

And then there it is. His car. 

But before he can get there, the front doors slide open and a familiar face is rushing out of the building. He spots Brad, who’s ust reaching his car doors. 

“Brad! Brad, just wait! Please!” David calls out to him, quickening his pace.

“Nope,” Brad mutters to himself. He ducks into his car and turns on the engine. He looks left and almost jumps out of his seat when he sees David looking in at him and knocking on the window. How did he get there so quickly?

**Author's Note:**

> ok first fic down  
> again a big thank you to davie for editing this chapter ! :D


End file.
